Don't Make Me Nana Lanu
by ILongToBeLostInYou
Summary: Victor/Victoria, the movie version. A vignette of sorts about Toddy and Victoria taking their relationship to a whole new level.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victor/Victoria... but I desperately want to.

**Don't Make Me Nana Lanu**

"Suddenly, I find myself completely jealous of Nana Lanu."

He laughed and pressed his lips to hers again, this time deepening the kiss while she allowed his tongue entrance. They searched each other for what almost seemed like a lifetime before they had to break the kiss to breathe.

"I've never felt this way before, not for a man or for a woman. Could it be that I'm in love with you?" he asked her.

"I hope so."

"Mmm, I think so." He lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her. Honestly, it completely terrified him that it would ruin their friendship.

She pulled him down on top of her and seized his lips with her own. "Yes," she managed to say, "I want this terribly. Don't you?"

"At the moment all I want is to ravage you, and to make you mine completely."

He ran his hands through her hair, down her neck, then lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "I've never been so sure of something in my life."

His hands found her breasts through the soft robe she was wearing. He traced along them to find her nipple, hard and ready for him. He tugged at her belt and frowned when he saw she was still wearing pajamas. His lips found their way to her neck as his hands, trembling, unbuttoned her silken top.

Victoria Grant had never experienced pleasure like he was giving her, and she wasn't even undressed yet. She could feel _him_, the man she secretly loved, pressed against her. It was finally happening. She never dreamed he could love her, after all, _he was gay._ But this wasn't a time to think...

She reached around him and pulled him closer to her. She wanted him inside her now, but she knew he would take time to tease her, to make her want him so bad she would scream.

He watched as her top opened slowly for him, as her gorgeous breasts were exposed to him, and he had to control himself from just taking them into his mouth. He wanted to make her want him before he gave her pleasure, no matter how badly he wanted the pleasure too.

He glanced at her again and saw how intently she was watching him.

"Please, I want this," was her only response.

"How badly, Victoria?"

"Enough so that I'm willing to possibly mess up our friendship for this, for one special night with you."

He hadn't expected her serious answer. It certainly ruined his gentle teases, but he was moved nonetheless.

He smiled, kissed her lips and pulled back again to look at her.

"Ruin our friendship? I don't think so... You can't mess up what we have, Victoria. I love you. I love you as a friend, and now I'm going to love you as a lover." He attacked her breast then, suckling her nipple, biting it, licking it. He created a mixture of pain and pleasure for her, something like she had never experienced before.

She couldn't think. She wasn't thinking, and her body was doing things that she did not even realize she was doing. Somehow she had found his shirt and removed it. Her pants were off, and there she was, on the bed with Toddy, her closest friend, wearing nothing but men's boxers. She never imagined something she once thought wouldn't happen would feel so incredible.

"Toddy... want you..." was the only coherent thing that would escape from her lips. She tugged at his pajama pants, almost ripping them in her quest to remove them. She put her thumb into the elastic of his under, trying to pull them off. His hand stopped her.

"Ladies first..."

He raised up so he wouldn't squish her. He pulled on the white boxers, revealing soft reddish blond curls beneath. He threw the boxers across the room, not caring where they fell.

She squirmed as she felt a cold finger enter her body. She hadn't expected that from Toddy. He simply smiled up at her and continued to work his magic. She began rocking with the thrusts of his fingers, she was so near completion when he removed them.

"Patience, my dear," was all he said as she looked at him, shocked he had took her that far and not finished the job.

He straightened himself above her and kissed her one more time before he removed his own boxers and entered her slowly, taking his time and allowing her to adjust.

Her husband had given her many orgasms in their marriage, he'd given her pleasure, but nothing had ever felt right with him... It was funny, a gay man was giving her the greatest pleasure in her life.

"Are you gay, Toddy?" she blurted out.

He stopped in his tracks. She was genuinely worried. He could see that. He could also see that she was terrified that she would be another Nana Lanu, another woman he'd jokingly call the reason he had turned gay.

"Victoria, I've never felt this way about anyone, man or woman. I'm not sure if I'm gay or not, but I know that I'm absolutely in love with you."

"In love with me, or in love with Victor?"

That was something he didn't expect, but in his heart he knew the answer.

"I'm in love with you, Victoria. The woman who would give anything to get what she wants out of life, including listening to my crazy ass ideas. Now, let me finish loving you and then we will talk."

She pulled him closer once more, and he resumed his steady rhythm. She could feel her orgasm building again, stronger than ever before. She was so close, and he was too... she could feel how Toddy was trying to hold back for her, how he was trying to please her.

She let go, her fingers digging into his back as her body spasmed in ecstasy. He kept going, and she could feel her body tensing again, another orgasm was coming... and soon.

This time he went with her. He screamed her name and she screamed his, each making a silent promise to never forget the moment.

"I love you, Toddy." There, she had said it, and meant it truly.

"Victoria, I love you too."

He slipped out of her body and laid next to her, still reveling in her marvelous beauty. He couldn't imagine a greater feeling that this, just loving her and being with her had been enough until now. He knew he'd have to marry her... he loved her after all. His warm arm wrapped around her body and pulled her back against his chest. He kissed her neck and whispered her a goodnight.

"Goodnight, Toddy. I love you," was her sweet, honest response. There was no denying they were both tired.

The sound of Paris gently lulled them into deep, comfortable sleep.

King Marchand closed the curtain in his suite before he took an aspirin and a whiskey. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day, and he certainly wasn't going to get any sleep after what he had seen tonight. His love was in love... and there was nothing he could ever do to change that fact.

finisimo.


End file.
